Behind closed doors
by Prinsass 1
Summary: A look behind the closed doors of Adam and Kono
1. Chapter 1

Behind closed doors people are different. The front put on outside of the house is different to that spent at home with your loved ones. Adam Noshimuri was well aware of that with regards to his wife. Kono was a badass take no shit cop on the outside but on the inside she was soft and vulnerable. She was strong, so strong but behind closed doors she let those walls down and only Adam got to see.

Adam watched from the doorway as Kono helped her mother back into her wheel chair. He didn't want to intrude or make Nani feel uncomfortable. Despite her lack of speech and physical movement she still understood. He knew Kono found it hard, seeing her mother like she was, having to help her with everyday things such as going to the bathroom. Kono would never admit how hard it was for her. She hadn't even told her team about her mother until her trip around the islands. Kono had told Adam very little about how she felt. He could tell from her eyes though…could almost read every thought and fear.

"Do you need any help?" Adam said softly front the doorway.

Kono sighed, it was hard looking after her mother. She would feel terrible for not being as good as her dad. Not accepting that he lived with it everyday and was used to it. Knew his own wife. Kono would feel guilty for not being around more often, would sometimes hate on her job for keeping her away but at the same time it was too hard to be around. She didn't want to embarrass her mother further.

"Were good"

Adam knew they weren't but he walked away anyway.

Adam followed Kono into the house, taking in her slumped shoulders, her despondent face, her tired eyes. He didn't say a word, knew from experience that she liked her space after seeing her mother. He knew she would go to the bathroom to shower. She would cry under the hot water, feeling guilty for being able to do such a trivial activity with no assistance. He would watch her leave the bathroom, her eyes red and puffy and her body concealed in a towel. She always forgot to take clean clothes or underwear to the shower. He would wait ten minutes, give her time to change then he would go to the bathroom. Pick up her dirty clothes and throw them in the hamper. He would then go to the bedroom where she would be curled on her side, buried by pillows and blankets, soft sobs filling the room and causing her body to shake. She would hold her breath when she heard him enter, trying to hide the tears from him, trying not to be vulnerable. He knew she hated it, she was trained to be tough but he also knew she appreciated his comfort. He would smile at the damp towel on the floor, ignoring it till the morning. He would change into his pyjamas, leaving his top half bare. Pull back the covers and crawl in behind her. It would only take a minute until she would turn into his embrace, her thumb normally just between her lips as she gnawed at her nail. Adam would wipe away her tears, kiss her temple and her nose. Brush his lips next to her lips nudging her thumb out the way so he could fully capture them. He would wrap one arm around her pulling her to his chest, the other close to her body, holding her hand gently while trying to thumb away the fresh tears. He would smile sadly as she looked up to him, big doe eyes so innocent and vulnerable. So unlike her.

"Cry baby…it's okay to cry"

She did. She sobbed, hard. Tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his chest. Her nails lightly scratching his pecks as she tried to cling on. Her body shaking for a good five minutes as she fully let her berries down. Hiccups in the back of her throat.

Adam refused to pretend like everything was okay. He knew telling her that wouldn't work but he also knew it wasn't true. She had lost her mum, regardless of what anyone said, she was gone. It didn't matter how aware she was she would never be able to talk to Kono and Kono would never get a response. Nani was Kono's best friend. They were close, but Kono's best friend was never going to get better and she would never be the same. Adam wouldn't lie to Kono.

"Your mum loves you baby…she's still your mum." That wasn't a lie.

"She's not the women i said goodbye to that morning" Kono croaked…the first thing she had said.

"I know…I know"

"Adam…"

"Hmm" Adam mused gently stroking Kono's hair and knowing what she was going to say.

"Can we get pizza?"

"Already ordered"

He was going to be one step ahead tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew before he had even woke up what time of the month it was. From the first frustrated kick to his shin, and the angry tug against the bed sheets he knew what the week had in store. The ranting about how cold his feet were, and how much space he took up. Moans about the sunlight filtering in and the noise of clock. He rolled his eyes and didn't fight it, pulling what was left of the sheets covering his body and pushing them towards Kono. He sat up slowly, adjusting to the light in the room and padded to the kitchen returning quickly.

He smiled from the doorway looking at her slim frame and long limbs tangled between sheets. Her hair splayed across the pillow. He grinned like all the best guys as he appreciated her perky bum just visible from her shorts. He took a breathe and crawled back in the bed, forcing the sheets off Kono and replacing them with a hot water bottle, holding it to her stomach as he spooned her protectively. She groaned at the encroachment of her space but he knew it was just for affect. She quickly relaxed in his arms, wiggling her bum back further into his hips making him groan and bite her ear gently in sexual annoyance.

"You can't drive me insane this week" He moaned lightly into her ear.

She drove him crazy at the best off times but he knew she loved to turn him on when she was on. She called it pay back for her week of cramping emotional filled days.

"My tummy hurts" She moaned almost childishly.

"I know baby" He whispered placing kisses into the crook of her neck, stroking her hair from her face and soothing her into a couple extra hours of sleep.

He watched as she huffed angrily, slamming the freezer door shut and stamping her feet. He smirked at her behaviour. It was vulnerable and childlike a behaviour he knew no one else would ever see.

"Cant find your ice cream?" He asked comically.

"Have you eaten it all?" Kono snapped her eyes boring into Adam.

"No you did the other night"

Kono frowned and thought back to movie night. She pouted and looked away, the annoyance in herself evident.

Adam decided to wind her up a little.

"You'll just have to go without" He smirked as he began to cut up a mango.

Kono's eyes grew so wide he thought they would pop out her head. The struggle to maintain a straight face was a hard one and he avoided eye contact to control it. He diced up the fruit in front of him, slowly eating as he went before looking towards her, a raised brow at her confused little face.

"Mango?"

The scowl that crossed her brow was picture perfect and Adam smirked happily. He knew she was out of ice cream, and he had brought more the night before, hiding it carefully at the back of the freezer behind the frozen meat.

Kono bit her lip and stropped closer to Adam, her eyes fluttering at him hoping he would sort her craving. He giggled and slipped some mango between her lips, chasing it with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and reached behind her, opening the freezer and pulling out the tub of frozen goodness.

"It's a good job i keep track of what you need when" Adam mocked.

Kono's face broke out into a smile and she took the tub from Adam, ripping the top off and grabbing her spoon, delving into it happily.

"Princess" Adam mumbled as he went to walk away.

He knew Kono would hate the comment, and he felt a swift kick to the thigh. He grinned and spun round, grabbing her by the waist and leaning over her, tickling her mercifully and stealing the tub from her hand, leaving her on the floor in giggles.

"Don't you like being called princess….princess?" Adam chuckled.

Kono frowned and followed Adam to the couch, crawling into his lap and waiting for him to feed her the cold treat.

"I'm not a princess"

"Hmmmm"

"Thankyou for the ice cream" She said with a smile as she left a cold kiss on Adam's cheek.

"Do you need anything else?"

Kono smiled and just leaned closer, enjoying Adam's warmth in contrast to the cold sweetness.

"Your the best husband a girl could ask for"

"Hmmm I'm not going to disagree with you" Adam laughed.

Kono poked his side and stole another mouthful.

"Your the best wife…even when you are moody" Adam said sealing it with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry these are not longer, I will be saving longer stories for either individual stories or Kodam One shots. Please give me prompts, I know I know I don't get round to doing all but I always look back on them and try to do as many as possible.**

 **For Kodam one shots I would like to do another teenage kono pregnant story. Ive done a few but never fully happy with them. Any ideas and prompts for what could happen would be welcome.**

 **Enjoy**

Adam watched her sadly, her knees pulled tight to her chest, her chin rested on her knees. Her hair had fallen slightly forward, covering her face from the angle. He walked over and sat behind her, pulling her between his legs.

"How did you know it was me" Adam asked softly.

"I can smell your aftershave." She said simply.

He reached round to pull her hair back off her face, it was matted and salty from being in the water. He placed an open mouth kiss to her neck, rubbing her upper arms slowly to keep her warm. He could see the goosebumps forming in the cooling breeze.

"The sunset's beautiful" He whispered.

"Mmmm, I used to love watching the sunset with my mum after competitions"

Adam knew Kono had found the day hard. She had been invited to a competition for new up coming surfers. Most of her old coral prince team had been in attendance. It had been great to meet them all himself but it was clearly emotional for many who had once been taught by the great Ian Adams. Kono had been asked to surf, watching her show of her skills amazed Adam. He had always found her mesmerising in the water but today she was out of this world.

"You were amazing today" He mused proudly.

"Not like i once was"

"Hey don't do that to yourself, your still amazing what happened was unfortunate but…"

"Adam it ended so much!" Kono almost snapped.

Adam gave her a moment to collect herself. He didn't want to get mad at her he knew she was upset.

"Sorry"

"Sshhh dont be, if you need to get mad get mad at me"

"That's not fair on you, I shouldn't have snapped."

"You know whatever you say you were still the best out there today, they even said said no one has ever beaten your scores"

"Hmmm" Kono said with a smile.

Adam teased at her tangled hair making her batt his hands away when he pulled to hard. Before she snuggled back into him, resting her head on his shoulders. She stretched out her left leg and groaned slightly before moving it back.

"Babe you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Kono…have you hurt your knee?" Adam asked with concern, lifting her to sit up more, moving her to lay her legs across his. "Baby"

"I just pushed to hard…I wanted to perform like I used to" Kono admitted.

Adam wasn't going to tell her off, he just began gently massaging her knee and thigh. Kono leaned in and snuggled against his bicep letting him take care of her.

"I hate that day" Kono sighed.

Adam could send she needed to talk. He didn't know much about the incident, he had never wanted to pry. It still clearly affected her. He continued manipulating her knee and left her to talk.

"I was so excited that day…Mum was coming to watch me after work. I remember my name being called and I couldn't see her. I thought she wasn't going to make it but as i ran into the water I turned back and she was right at the front with Chin. Her smiled just gave me confidence every time. I was doing so well, I don't even know how it happened. I just remember the pain." Kono said, bowing her head as she remembered, her knee raising involuntarily.

Adam tucked her hair back and caressed her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. She shivered at his touch and he pulled her closer, between his legs, her body curled into him.

"I remember mum and Chin screaming my name, mum was lifting my head up so i could cough out the water. The pain was unbearable…I remember screaming and crying. Not because of the pain, because i knew my career was over. I knew. I was in hospital for three weeks…I…"

Adam kissed her temple, then her nose, fingers rubbing up her arm making her smile.

"I didn't go back in the water for two months"

"Really?"

"I felt like I'd betrayed mum, I thought i'd failed" Kono said sadly a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Baby don't cry, you never failed…god sweetheart you were a famous surfer at fifteen and now your a badass cop…you've succeed, plus your gorgeous and all mine."

Kono sniffled through her giggles.

"You know the water is my best friend…I trust it but those few months after the accident I hated it. Today really brought back some memories, I'm sorry for getting upset"

"Don't be…you had something taken away from you your allowed to get upset"

"I hate crying" Kono laughed as she wiped her tears.

Adam smiled at her as she put her tough shell back on. He pulled her close, falling back onto the sand her body dropped over his. He pulled her down and kissed her, making her blush when she realised the exposure.

"Adam were in public" She giggled.

"Hmm I better take you home then" He winked, scooping her up bridal style and carrying her away.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how many guys you been with, you know relationship wise?"

Kono crooked a brow as she took another mouth full of her spaghetti, slurping it up with a pop. She grinned at Adam's dopey face, she could tell even he was slightly taken aback with what he had asked.

"So were at that stage in our relationship are we?" She questioned, twiddling up more spaghetti, ignoring his face as she continued to eat.

"I Ermm, I'm just curious"

Kono bit her lip and tilted her head to the left, dimples popping as she smiled.

"You going to tell me how many girls you've been with?"

Adam sat back, silent for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Of course…Nikita, she was my first girlfriend we were fifteen…lost my virginity to her, then there was Serena George…she was…did not last long, then there was a few girls while I was at law school…"

"How many's a few?" Kono asked interrupting him.

"Two or three…let me finish" Adam laughed. "When I graduated i started dating a girl called Gianna, she was the daughter of one of my dads business partners, she was probably my first serious girlfriend, we were together for just over a year before she moved away then there was Cassie, friend of a friend then there was Hannah we worked together for a short time and then I met you." Adam finished.

Kono's eye went wide at Adam's list. She wasn't really surprised, he was hot of course he would get all the ladies but it made her feel like just another girl. She hated that other girls had seen him naked, and kissed him. She felt embarrassed by her list.

"Come on your turn"

"It don't matter" Kono mumbled.

"Oh come on you can tell me"

"Adam can we drop it please" Kono begged as she got up to clear her plate.

Adam wasn't sure why kono was suddenly so shy and quiet, he didn't care how about past relationship, he was just grateful that he got Kono now. He followed behind Kono, clearing his own plate and wrapping his arms behind her as she stood at the counter.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked softly, entwining his fingers with hers around her waist.

"My list isn't as long as your" Kono mumbled.

Adam smiled into her neck, peppering her with kisses and turning her around to look at him. He swept her hair from her face and took in her big doe eyes.

"It's not a competition babe, I don't care about lists I just care about you" He said sincerely, cupping her face and kissing her plump lips. "You don't have to tell me"

Kono bowed her head nervously and shuffled on her feet.

"How about a glass of wine" Adam suggested as he grabbed two large glasses filling the half way and handing her one. He took her free hand and lead her to the couch on the viewing platform that over looked the ocean. He pulled her into his side, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"My first boyfriend was called Ben…I met him at surf practice. We were both on the coral prince team. We were sixteen…we dated for about a year but then he wanted more and i wasn't ready…it kind of ended badly." Kono said sadly, remembering the day he dumped her leaving her alone at the beach.

"I'm sorry he tried to pressure you baby" Adam said softly kissing the crown of her head.

"I got over it, Chin threatened him." Kono giggled. "I then started dating a guy called Tate, I erm did the deed with him" Kono said with a blush.

"Hmmm" Adam almost growled angrily, his arm tightening around her protectively.

"I broke up with him when I entered the academy, he couldn't accept that I wasn't surfing anymore after the accident, I was single for a while and then I dated a guy from the academy. I guess we were kind of serious but he cheated on me…I only found out when the girl came and told me because he was cheating on her swell with another girl."

"God so he was seeing three of you at once?" Adam asked angrily.

"Yeah" Kono said sadly. "I stayed single after that…until I met you" Kono said almost in embarrassment. "That's my list…not many"

"I don't know why your embarrassed babe" Adam said as he kissed her nose.

"I've only slept with two other guys before you…you've just got a lot more experience than me" Kono blushed.

"Sweetheart, I don't care how many guys you've been with…I like that you haven't been with many, I respect you for that, for not being the sleep around kind of girl, it's kind of hot" Adam mused nipping at her ear and kissing her neck.

Kono giggled and kicked her legs over Adam's, wrapping and arm around his neck, her fingers at the nape of his neck pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Am I just another girl on your list?" She asked shyly.

Adam leant back, taking Kono in, his face serious. He pulled her so she was straddling him, his hands at her hips pulling her closer.

"You are the final girl on my list" Adam stated his voice low and serious.

Kono felt tears sting her eyes and she blinked furiously. She hated that Adam's beautiful words could reduce her to a tearful mess. She leaned down, capturing his lips, he responded hungrily, biting and sucking, his tongue exploring, both moaning in unison before tearing themselves away.

"You are the girl I want to be with. How I feel about you is something I have never felt before." Adam said truthfully.

Kono smiled and kissed Adam once more, slow and passionate before looking into his heated eyes.

"Your the only guy i want to be with Adam"

"Good because your stuck with me beautiful"

"Hmmmm"

"Besides who else would wipe spaghetti sauce from your mouth" Adam winked as he thumbed away the tomato sauce in the corner of her lip.

"Has that been there the whole time" Kono groaned with a giggle.

"Yup" Adam grinned as he pushed her onto her back kissing her neck and ticking her sides as she tried to break free.


	5. Chapter 5

**This has a little cousin loving in it aswell and there will be a follow on in the next chapter. :)**

Kono sat in Chins office, lounged on the couch, her hands in her lap, twirling her thumbs. She had hoped the 'will talk later' will never come but of course it did. Chin was never going to let it slide, the fact his baby cousin was seeing the head of the yakuza.

"You alright?" Chin asked as he entered the office, genuine concern in his voice.

Kono looked up like a dear caught in headlights. She noticed Danny and Steve hovering by the smart table, the quick glances over.

"I feel like a child in trouble" Kono mumbled.

Chin looked over his shoulder to the guys. He didn't mean to make her feel little, but he also needed to talk to her like the big brother he was. He also knew Steve and Danny were just concerned.

"There going" He said with a nod to the guys.

Kono relaxed a little but she still didn't like the stare of Chin as he leant against the desk, looking down on her. She felt like she was sixteen again when he told her off for drinking and night surfing.

"Cuz…"

"Kono…when did this start, whats going on between you and Adam?"

Kono took a calming breath and looked up to her cousin.

"Were seeing each other"

"What does that mean, are you in a relationship or just sleeping with him?" Chin almost snapped.

He hated to bring up her sex life, it wasn't something he needed to know about but he was equally protective and didn't want her jumping in bed with random guys like yakuza.

"Yes were sleeping together but he's my boyfriend Chin, he's not a random one night stand" Kono replied firmly.

"How long?"

"Three months"

Chin sighed he didn't know how he hadn't noticed. He then thought back to the text she got a few weeks ago that had her glowing from head to toe. He had completely forgotten all about it.

"How did you meet him?"

"Chin this isn't an interrogation" Kono groaned.

"Cuz…just answer me please"

"The royal hawaiian…I was there with Keana and Rai but they left early, I sat at the bar to finish my drink and Adam started talking to me"

"Did you not know who he was?" Chin almost snapped.

"Chin don't get angry at me Im not a child"

Chin bowed his head and calmed down.

"I'm sorry…"

"I knew of him. I remembered when we had looked into Hiro at work and Adam had popped up. I knew that he had ties to the yakuza, I knew exactly what you and everyone else would say to me and I knew I was probably getting myself into something but he was so nice to me. He realised who I was and we both knew what we were getting into. He didn't pressure me he just brought me a few drinks, we chatted…and you know" Kono mumbled not wanting to say out loud that she had slept with him that night.

Chin rolled his eyes and tensed his fists.

"You slept with him the night you met him?"

"Don't go judging me about who I sleep with I'm an adult"

"I know"

"Chin I really like him" Kono said honestly.

Chin knew Kono was stubborn and he could see in her eyes that she really had something.

"How have you kept this so secret?"

"Hotel rooms" Kono said simply.

"Kono what he did today…"

"I know…I know cuz"

"He tied you up and left you, he was going to kill Wo Fat!"

"I KNOW" Kono snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you think I wanted you to find out like this, and then find me in that position. I knew you would be mad and then to have you see what he did, it's humiliating for me, and that's partly his fault, I know all this cuz" Kono said sadly, a sob escaping her.

Chin knelt in front of her, taking her face in his hands.

"I know your not stupid Kono, and clearly you and Adam have something…I trust you but I don't trust him and I certainly don't condone what he has done to you today but I will let you deal with it" Chin said softly.

Kono could tell it was taking a lot for Chin to remain calm and not go and punch Adam but she appreciated it. She didn't agree with what Adam did to her today, she was pissed but she also understood that Adam's emotions had taken over and his intentions had been to protect her.

"I need to talk to him Chin"

"Yeah"

"I appreciate you protecting me cuz"

Chin smiled and pulled Kono into a hug, kissing her cheek and standing up with her.

"I'll drop you to your car"

Kono hadn't spoken to Adam since he was taken into custody the night before. She knew he had been released after caution and he had tried ringing her seven times and left multiple voicemails. She didn't want to ignore him, she just didn't know what to say to him. She eventually text him and told him she would get in contact when she was ready. He had pleaded an apology and it was left at that.

Two day's later she had decided she was ready. She text him to meet her at their normal hotel room in an hour. She waited outside a moment before knocking.

"Kono"

She took a breath at his appearance. He wore her favourite blue shirt, the one she liked to wear.

"Hey"

Kono wanted to fight for a moment, she wanted to yell and be angry but she was also so relieved that their relationship was out there, she wanted to hug him and kiss him and then slap him maybe.

"I'm so mad!" She sobbed before throwing herself into his arms, sobbing into his neck and dampening his shirt

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby" He whispered into her hair, chocking on his own sobs.

He led her into the room,sitting on the bed with her perched on his lap, still sobbing slightly.

"Kono…"

"No let me speak" Kono said firmly as she wiped her tears and stood up. "I was humiliated today Adam, Chin finding me like that and knowing you did it. You hurt me Adam…you grabbed me and forced me to remain still so you could tie me up. You left me there on my own…Your supposed to protect me" Kono ranted angrily.

Adam bowed his head in embarrassment before looking back at Kono. He reached out his hands for her to take. She did so and walked forward, standing between his legs looking down into his apologetic eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry for what I did, for hurting you. I promise you Kono, I will never lay a finger on you again, I will never hurt you…Please baby don't leave me" Adam sobbed, his walls coming down as he poured his heart out.

Kono hiccuped on a sob and straddled his lap, pulling him in for a kiss, their tears mingling and mixing in there kiss.

"I'm not leaving you Adam, I'm just angry"

"I guess your cousin wasn't to happy"

"No not really…but he knows it's my choice"

"Can I make it up to you…or try"

Kono smiled and kissed him again, hands wandering a little.

"Hmmm" Kono moaned and pulled back.

"Not tonight…I just need some time. I need tonight" Kono said honestly.

Adam nodded and peppered kisses on her wrists where he had tied her up before leaving one on her lips before she stood.

"Call me tomorrow" Kono said softly as he walked her to the door.

"I will"

Kono smiled, she wanted to stay with him but she also needed to think. She was falling for Adam and that scared her, she needed to sleep on all her thoughts and feelings.

"Adam…call me" Kono said with a smile as she kissed him goodbye.

He stood at the door and watched her walk down to the elevator, he felt his heart tense in fear of loosing her but her demands to ring her made him realise she still wanted him and he closed the door to sleep on his own thoughts and feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wine and a little takeout sounds great…and you know some flowers too Adam…it's what any good boyfriend would do to rectify bad behaviour….Yes duct tape is very bad"

Kono smiled as she spoke on the phone to Adam, opening her front door and going inside. Unaware of the presence watching her.

"I'll see you later" She said smiling through the phone and hanging up.

She was still a little mad at Adam but she also knew she had hated spending the night away from him. He had text her first thing listing all the reasons he was sorry and how the past few hours apart had been hard for him. He had then promised to ring her later and he did. Planning a night in to make up for his actions. Kono grinned and went to the fridge to grab some water. She was so caught up in the thoughts about Adam that she jumped when the door bell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone but assumed it was probably the neighbour. She put her phone down and wandered over to the door, opening it and freezing in shock. A shady guy stood in front of her, Gun drawn and pointed at her chest. Panic coursed through her veins.

"Don't even think of trying anything" The man muttered before directing Kono to his car.

Adam sat at home, the wine on the side and the take out waiting. Kono was supposed to be round at seven but she was forty five minutes late. He had text her and called her but no reply. He knew he had fucked up a few days prior but she had seemed fine on the phone, excited even. Even when she was mad she mad wit clear she wasn't going anywhere. He sighed dejectedly and sat on the couch, texting her one last time before giving up. He glanced at his screen saver, a photo of him and Kono goofing around one evening. She was wrapped in his arms protectively her dimples popping and a smile adorning her beautiful face. Adam felt heartbroken…he didn't realise how in love he was until that moment .He was planning to tell her how much he loved her that evening. He hadn't said it before, neither had she and he wanted to be first. He tilted his head back sighing sadly before his phone started buzzing. he jumped to answer it expecting Kono.

"Kono!"

"No…Adam it's Chin Ho Kelly"

Adam frowned and worry filled him at Chin's tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to go get Kono…Delano, he's taken Kono out to the ocean…there a boat on the north pier, she's three miles right of it, I have to get Malia!" Chin rambled.

Adam could tell the seriousness in Chin's voice, the word and concern. He jumped up and agreed, no need Chin to say anymore. He grabbed his car keys and left to find his girl.

Kono struggled against the restraints, the ducts tape holding her together. She tried not to panic, tried to concentrate not to fear the water. She tried so hard but she needed to breath…she knew she couldn't, knew if she did she would drown but she couldn't take it much longer. Her eyes fluttered in the water, stinging and making her loose focus. She tried to stay awake, tried to fight but her body numbed. Slowly becoming weaker. She was sinking further under, the light from the boat she was thrown from was long gone. It was darkness encasing her, she closed her eyes as a new light approached. She wanted to open and look but she couldn't she couldn't fight no more.

"ERghhhh!" Adam groaned as he pulled Kono out the water.

He lay Kono down on her back, her body limp and lifeless. He felt tears form in his eyes at the sight before him. Her skin grey and drained.

"Come on Kono fight baby" He said pressing down on her chest trying desperately to pump the water from her lungs.

He begged her to fight, kept apply pressure until she finally began coughing. He lifted her up slightly, letting her cough the water out spitting it to the side.

"That's it baby"

He wiped her mouth and lay her back down, his hands caressing her face, the colour returning slowly.

"Adam" She croaked almost inaudibly.

Adam smiled at her and helped her sit up, pulling her into his chest as she cough some more. He rubbed soothing circles on her back helping to calm her from her panic.

"I didn't even…."

"Sshh sweetheart don't try and talk, let's get you in the warm."

Kono opened her eyes tiredly, trying to take in the room around her. The curtains were closed but the early morning light filtered through. The bed was big a spacious, the duvet keeping her warm from the breeze coming from the open window. The space next to her was empty and she started to panic wandering where she was. She remembered Adam saving her and she cried out for him in a daze.

"Adam…adam!" She sobbed as memories of the night before came back to her.

Adam came back to the room, a glass of water in hand. He placed it on the side and climbed under the duvet, pulling her close so she could snuggle into his side. He calmed her down, stroking her arm softly and peppering her cheek with delicate kisses. He had been awake best part of the night, on the phone to Chin and Danny. Chin had to tell him that Malia had died and Adam reassured him that Kono was safe. He promised Chin he would tell Kono what happened, he knew the Hawaiian man was to broken to talk, he could hear it in his voice.

"Where are we?" Kono asked softly.

"My place" Adam said with a smile.

Kono smiled, she liked it, she felt safe there. She didn't expect her first time there to be like this. She looked up to Adam and smiled, pouting and waiting for a kiss. Adam smiled down at her and pecked her lips softly. Kono froze and creased her brow, she knew something was wrong.

"Adam what aren't you telling me?" Kono asked, her voice still a little hoarse.

"Sleep babe, we can talk in a bit" Adam said softly, wanting her to rest some more.

"Tell me…I know your hiding something"

"How do you know i'm hiding something?"

"I'm trained to know"

Adam sighed and pulled her closer, nuzzling her nose and closing his eyes for a moment.

"Delano didn't just intend to hurt you…He had Malia to" Adam said unsure if he was explaining properly.

"What is she okay!?" Kono asked in a panic.

Adam went quiet, his eyes sad and regretful for having to tell her this.

Kono felt tears sting her eyes, she grabbed Adam's shirt tighter, praying that her sister in law was okay.

"Adam!" Kono sobbed.

"She was shot…they tried to save her but they couldn't" Adam said, chocking back his own sob.

Kono's world froze, her eyes glazed with tears that began rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She didn't know why this had happened. She grabbed hold of Adam sobbing uncontrollably as he tried his best to sooth her and comfort her.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry"

"I need to see Chin" Kono cried but she made no attempt to move from Adam's comfort.

"You need to rest, Chin told me to make sure you rest" Adam whispered into her hair.

"But he's alone…"

"No darling, Danny is around, your family…he's never going to be alone"

"I need to see him" Kono hiccuped. "Why did this happen, how did this happen?"

"Delano made Chin choose between you both" Adam explained.

Kono's brown orbs went wide and she sobbed in realisation of the position Chin had been in.

"He knew you could hold out longer babe, he needs you to know that. He called me straight away, sent me to get you. He was put in an impossible situation" Adam explained softly, knowing Chin was in bits for having to choose between his wife and cousin.

Kono nodded she wasn't mad, she agreed with his decision. She just hated that he was made to decide, and hated that Delano had ordered both to be hurt regardless.

"Adam I don't know what to do" Kono sobbed.

"You need to sleep, your exhausted"

"I want to see Chin"

"I know…close your eyes, I'll ring him and see where he is then i'll take you to him I promise"

Kono nodded her head and leant into Adam.

"Thank you for saving me"

Adam smiled and leant down, stroking tears away from her cheeks and pulling her in for a soft kiss, holding it there for a moment and breathing her in.

"I love you baby girl"

Kono bit her lip trying to stop her sob escaping. She smiled just enough for Adam to see and she captured his lips in another kiss, nuzzling his nose with hers an dressing her brow to his.

"I love you too"


End file.
